


Taste Test

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Bleach
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Napping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Orihime makes a snack, which she thinks people might actually want to try. Tatsuki would much rather nap.





	Taste Test

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

Orihime is attempting something with butter, coffee cream filling, and red bean paste that she thinks people will actually want to try this time. Tatsuki buries her nose into her borrowed pillow like that can protect her from the smells. 

“I can make you something else,” she offers. “I know you always finish practice hungry. Besides, I don’t want you going to bed like that.”

“I am not falling asleep,” she protests. “I don’t even like napping.” 

Butter shimmers on her forehead and her bangs are going to fall into it. It’ll spread without permission during the nap she doesn’t want. 

“I can make us something afterward.”

“I’ll try it.”


End file.
